Ultimate time travel
by White897
Summary: The team has two weeks and any of its members can't get along. When Coulson send them to Oscorp to stop criminals who are trying to rub Oscorp labs, they got sent to the future. Will they be happy meeting their future selves?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Phil Coulson is walking down the hall of Midtown High, thinking how to make five teenagers with superpowers get along. They are a team for two weeks now and they still can not work together without screaming at each other, yesterday on training session Nova, Spiderman and White Tiger nearly killed themselves over a stupid argument about Nova and Spiderman's _'I'm the leader'_ thing. White Tiger has started to argue with them. When Phil saw her today she was still mad at her teammates, at Luke and Danny for not helping her and at Peter and Sam obviously. Fury said that they will get along sooner or later but he should throw out that 'sooner'.

When Phil walked into his office he immediately communicated Nick Fury to talk about the team "Listen to me, Coulson, they will get along right now we have bigger things to worry about. There is a group of idiots with guns trying to rub Oscorp, they set a fire to get people out of the building. We don't know what they want from there, send team to stop them now. Fury out." Phil sighed "How are they suppose to stop criminals when they can't talk to each other without starting a fight..." He went to his desk and used a microphone in his office to inform young heroes to meet him in science class.

One minute later everyone was in science class "Alright people listen up, you need to go and stop a group of criminals from rubbing Oscorp. Remember to discover what they want from there and try to don't do any damage." The team nodded and quickly went to change into their 'work' costumes. "I hope they won't kill each other."

"OK, the plan is-"Spiderman started to speak but Nova interrupted him "Who said you are a leader, huh?!" "You two are really going to start that again! Just shut up and start working, I don't know... TOGETHER!" White Tiger yelled trying to stop a war before it begins. Powerman and Iron Fist were quiet, they don't want to get involved. Tiger turned to face them "Seriously! Both of you are going to stand there without saying a word!" Iron first was first to speak up "We do not want to make it worse Tiger. If you see a hurricane don't jump into it." Tiger then looked at Powerman "I think Iron Fist is right, more yelling won't stop it and believe me if I would try to stop those two from fighting and screaming at one another I would totally start yelling and make this even worse." Tiger sighed in defeat and looked back at Spiderman and Nova who were still fighting "Guys if we don't go there now those criminals will rub Oscorp and Fury will kill all of us!" Boys looked at Tiger and said "FINE!" at the same time.

A half of hour later, the team was inside of burning Oscorp building. They were looking for people responsible for this mess "Aaggh where are they?! I want to go back to mine bed and sleep!" Nova complained, "We could be already finished but you and webhead needed to start a fight!" WHite Tiger screamed at Nova "Look who's talking!" "Can you shut up, we need to follow their footsteps to find them." Spiderman said with anger "Maybe you should shut up as well webhead!" "Nova zip it." Powerman whispered "No he-" Spiderman put a hand on Nova's mouth to shut him up and pointed at two men with a gun standing in front of one of the labs.

"Hey, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "Screaming." "No." The team was hiding behind a corner "What are we going to do with them?" Powerman asked, "We're going to take them out quietly." Spiderman said but before he could tell other plan Nova flew out of the corner and took out criminals loudly alerting rest of them "That idiot!" Spiderman said and with others rushed to the lab to help Nova. "What took you guys so long?" Nova asked with a smirk "We were supposed to take them out quietly bucket head!" White Tiger yelled kicking one of the criminals in the face knocking him out. "F turn the machine on! We need to get them out of here!" One of the criminals yelled, "On it J!".

He ran to big laser gun and turned it on targeting heroes "Get them to one place dammit!" Powerman was trying to cover Iron fist and White Tiger from the blast. When he got hit he disappeared "Powerman!" team screamed. Iron Fist and Nova rushed to laser gun to destroy it but they got hit too. Spiderman saw that White Tiger was next so he tried to take her away from the laser's way but Tiger was kicked and Spiderman couldn't reach her. Before he could react he got hit all he heard was Tiger screaming.

He thought he is dead but he felt he was falling. When he opened his eyes he was falling from the sky, before he could hit the ground he shot his web at the building and swang to the nearest wall "Where the hell am I?" He looked around and saw J.J.J's beautiful face "Spiderman stinks!" "Wow, he looks older than usual." "Hey, Spidey! You said you've got a mission with Hulk. Why are you here? And why are you wearing your old Spiderman suit?" Spiderman jumped surprised. When he looked up he saw a woman in a red and black spider costume. Her voice was very similar "W-who are you?!" she laughed at him "Nick Furry. Seriously Peter, what is wrong with you?" "You know my name!" Spiderman shouted with shock in his voice. A Woman looked at him oddly "Peter are you alright and why are you so... short?" He knew that voice it was deeper than usual but now he could recognize it "MJ?! Why are you so tall? And why are you in this costume?!" She walked up to him "I'm twenty years old genius. And what, I should swing around the city without a mask?!" "You're twenty?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"So, I'm in 2017," Spiderman said following Spiderwoman "Yep," She answered quickly "How do I look? Am I still so impossibly handsome" Spiderwoman laughed at Spiderman's words "Keep that question to your girlfriend, kid," "I have a girlfriend?! Who is she?" "I think I already said too much," Spiderwoman said. She knows that if she says too much stuff in a short time, young Spiderman would have a heart attack, especially if she tells him who his girlfriend is. "Oh, come on MJ. Tell me!" "Listen, kid, we need to find the rest of your team and get back to SHIELD's HQ to think how to get all of you back to your time."

Two heroes were looking for the rest of the team in silence. Spiderman was thinking about how is his future self-look like and who is his girlfriend. He stopped walking when he saw a yellow light "Spiderwoman here, I think I found Iron Fist!" Spiderman jumped down to alleyway and found Iron Fist who was meditating "Danny? Hello?" Spiderman was trying to get Iron Fist's attention "Take him on your back, we still need to find Luke, Sam and Ava." Spiderwoman said jumping back to the rooftop "Wait!" Spiderman quickly took Iron Fist on his back and followed MJ "I've got an idea!" Spiderwoman stopped and turned to face Spiderman "IF the rest is here we can use J.J.J's loud mouth to get them in one place," "It's not a stupid idea kid, come on."

After twenty minutes Spiderwoman and Spiderman still with meditating Danny on his back were near Daily Bugle's screen where people can see and hear their favourite old man yelling at the guy in spandex with a spider on his chest "We're here, what now?" Spiderwoman asked. Spiderman put Iron Fist on the ground "You'll try to wake him up and I do what I do best, making Jameson red as a tomato." Spiderman jumped at the screen and immediately Jameson's face showed up "Get off of mine screen you disgusting bug!" "Come on JJJ, I'm just trying to relax here." "Shhoooo!" "Seriously, shhooo? That's all you've got?!"

Spiderwoman was trying to wake up Iron Fist "I wonder what the hell happened to him. Why he's in that state?". She tries to wake him up by shaking him, tweaking him and he's still not reacting "This is going to be a hard day" MJ said facepalming. Meanwhile, our favourite superhero's date with Jameson is doing great "Get off before-" "Before what? You make me grow hedge like you?" After these words, Jameson couldn't take any more of it "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT GET OFF NOW OR I WILL PUT YOU IN JAIL MYSELF!".

Spiderman would torture his fella longer but he was hit by a rock. He turns around and sees Powerman "Finally!" Peter jumps off the screen and swings to Powerman "Luke! Great to see you man" "Likewise, do you know where the hell we are? After I had been hit I opened my eyes and I was on New York's streets. If I knew this weapon is a teleporter or something like that I would get myself, Ava and Danny, out of the way of the blast not try to block it." Luke said rubbing his neck "Yeah I know, and by the way, we're in 2017 sooo..." "2017! You've got to be kidding me! Did you find anyone else?" Powerman asked shocked "Spiderwoman and I found Iron Fist." "Spiderwoman?" Spiderman sighed "It's a long story, come on we need to find others."

 _1 hour later._

Spiderman, MJ, Luke and Danny who was finally awake were searching for White Tiger and Nova "The three of us were teleported to three different places, we've got like 15 % chances to find our teammates today," Danny said, Peter would try to cheer him up if what he said wasn't true "Maybe there somewhere clo-" Spiderwoman was cut off by Luke who yelled that he found White Tiger "She's on that roof fighting some girl in black suit!" Everyone ran to where Powerman was standing "Yeah, you found White Tiger.." Spiderwoman said, "Yey!" Spiderman cheered "But from my time.." "Oh come on!" Spiderman yelled frustrated. "What are we waiting for? Let's help her," Powerman said and Spiderwoman laughed "Believe me kid, helping her with fighting Black Cat is the last thing you want to do," "Why?" "Private staff, now we'll wait and after she's done we're gonna talk with her,". They didn't wait long, Black Cat was knocked out in no time "I have known that Ava will be a great fighter one day but where did she learn that moves?" Iron Fist asked curiously "She started training with Black Panther when she was sixteen, he helped her with understanding her powers better and with better controlling her amulet. She has changed because of that," All boys looked at MJ in fear "In a good way, of course, She's more out-going. Come on guys, we need all help we can get without crushing the time stream".

Spiderman took Powerman on his back and swung behind Spiderwoman and Iron Fist to the rooftop where Future White Tiger was "Uggh, what have you been eating?!" Spiderman cried trying to get to the roof as fast as he could "Are you calling me fat?!" "What the heck?! You transformed into a mean teenage girl or somethin'," "Hey, you supposed to have super strength, am I right?" "Shut it...". They landed on the building and went to White Tiger "Hi Tiger, we have a little problem." MJ said making Ava look at her "I see, is it Madam Web's fault?" Tiger said tying unconscious Balck Cat. "No, it's complicated. We need to find their Nova and well you and help them get back to the past,".

Tiger stood up and walked up to Spiderwoman "You could ask the rest of the Web-Warriors and maybe Osborn would help," "Why me? You don't want to help?" MJ asked shocked "It's not that I don't want to, I just... I got some business to take care of," Spiderwoman frowned at her friend "Would you please stop that,(sigh) look if I see something I'll let you guys know... Could you please don't stare at me like that, it's creepy," Tiger said looking at Spiderman. He knew that it was rude to stare but he couldn't believe Ava would change so much over five years, she was probably 5 foot and 11 inches tall, her body was more carved from many years of training, her hair changed from long and straight to long and wavy but what Peter thought changed the most about Ava was her White Tiger costume. It had black stripes instead of grey ones, her amulet was placed on her chest and her mask which in the past was wight with yellow eyes now had three black stripes on left and right side of her face and eyes were now green like the amulet.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare but... you've changed... a lot," Spiderman said with shame in his voice "It's alright, I don't mind," Spiderwoman chuckled at that " Gee, I wonder why" MJ earned a smack in the back of her head after that "If you want to find me and Alexander from their time you need to get back to HQ and try to track them, you guys have communicators right?" "Yeah we do! God why we didn't think about tracking sooner!" Powerman said excited "You know who's got work in Triskelion today?" MJ asked "Peter was talking something about working with Connors and Ant-Man but I don't know if he's there yet. Last time I saw him today he was still slee-" Ava quickly realised that someone who can change his decisions is right next to her "Sleepy! Yeah I saw him while I was patrolling and he looked like he would hide in a cocoon and fall asleep. Anyway, I really need to go soo... bye," With that Tiger jumped off the building and disappeared. "What was that about?" Spiderman asked confused, Powerman laughed "I think I know, plus I think I just won a bet".


End file.
